Chimera
by Kades
Summary: Draco notices something isn't right with the boy-who-lived, and does what he can to help. A story of friendship and brotherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****obviously i don't own anything, but i can always dream**

**A/N: This is the first installment in a short story, which will probably only have one or two more chapters.**

Everyone thought that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were enemies, no one, not even Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, knew that they were the closest of friends. Both children knew that their friendship had to remain a secret, because Harry's life was not his own. The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Voldemort both sought to use Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, for their own ends.

Harry was famous for surviving the deaths of his parents and destroying the mortal body of Voldemort, however in his first year at Hogwarts Harry Potter came face-to-face with Voldemort's spirit, when he tried to steal the philosopher's stone proving that the Dark Lord still survived.

I bet your wondering how the pure-blood prince of Slytherin befriended the Gryffindor golden boy, especially since Harry had rejected Draco's friendship on the train. You see Draco was offended by Harry's actions and usually he would have retaliated in jealousy but something about Harry's eyes told Draco there was more to Harry Potter than the rest of the world saw.

It was on the second day of term that Draco's suspicions were confirmed and the foundations of his belief about the boy who lived were broken. The Slytherin and Gryffindor first years had Defence against the Dark Arts in the morning and Draco had run into the back of Harry as the class was dismissed, but what shocked Draco was as he pulled away from Harry his hands were covered in blood. Quickly hiding his hands in his robes, Draco went straight to the Slytherin Dorms to think. Why were the boy-who-lived's robes covered in blood, why hadn't he gone to the hospital wing if he was injured. In the end Draco had decided to help Harry even if Harry didn't want his help. He gathered several potions from his trunk, his godfather always supplied him with a basic first-aid kit, including pain reliever, blood replenishing and skin knitting potions. Now he had to confront Harry, but how? He decided to send a letter with his owl Ares, to Harry telling him to come to the second floor girls bathroom. Draco remembered his mother talking about Moaning Myrtle and how nobody used that bathroom, it would have to do, no way would Harry come to the Slytherin common room and everywhere else would be around students or teachers. After composing the letter, Draco sent it off and waited to see if Harry would come.

Harry Potter was in pain, his uncle's goodbye gift had been to strip the skin off his back , a rather usual occurrence during his childhood. Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursley's had began earlier than Harry's first memories. Harry hadn't even known his name until he began school at six, several years after Dudley began, he had thought his name was 'boy' or 'freak' names he would never forget after his uncle branded him with them.

Harry was in the great hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when a post owl swooped down and dropped a letter beside his plate. Harry wondered who would send him a letter as his only friend Ron was sitting next to him and he doubted that the Dursley's would use an owl as it was 'freakish' even if they bothered to remember Harry's existance while he was at school. Harry opened the letter, and nearly dropped it in shock, he recovered before reading,

_Harry,_

_I know you are hurt and want to help you, meet me in the girl's bathroom on the second floor, as soon as you receive this letter. If you don't come I will tell McGonagall that you are injured._

_Hopefully your friend_

_Serpens_

Harry was scared, no one could know, it was the first rule, never tell anyone. He would have to go or else... he didn't want to think what would happen to him if McGonagall found out. Harry quickly made his way up to the meeting spot, wondering who_ 'Serpens' _was. He pushed open the door and was surprised at who was there.

Draco was beyond relieved that Harry had come. Harry looked shocked that Draco had sent the letter.

"Sit down Harry, I have potions that will help your injuries" Draco spoke softly to Harry.

He pulled out the Blood replenishing potion and skin knitting potion and told Harry to swallow both. Harry had dropped to the bathroom floor, while Draco sat next him,

"Harry can you tell me how you got your injuries" Draco asked,

"mn" Harry shook his head, "Can't"

Draco wondered why "Can't?" he questioned

Harry replied softly "Rules" Harry had softly begun to cry, he knew that now that Draco knew about him, he would tell the whole school how weak he was and then Ron wouldn't talk to him anymore. As he cried Harry did not notice Draco softly wrap his arms around him, comforting the smaller boy.

The picture which had begun to form in Draco's mind since DADA was becoming more and more solid and Draco was furious. The entire wizarding world thought that Harry Potter was spoiled by his relatives, living a life of luxury, it would seem that they couldn't be more wrong.

That was the first of many secret meetings between the Lion and the Snake, they communicated via owl using code names. Draco was Serpens, Harry was Chimera, Draco had chosen the name after Harry told him, the sorting hat wanted him in Slytherin, a snake in lions clothing. Hermione was Athena and Ron was Red. But they also talked about teachers, they used aliases for them too. So no one would know that they were corresponding or who they were talking about. Tabby was Mcgonagall, Professor Snape was Paladin, because he fiercely protected his Snakes, Lucius, Draco's father was Silver

As the end of the first year approached, Draco became more and more worried; knowing what Harry was going home to, he didn't know if he could keep his promise not to tell anyone. Draco knew he would need to send potions and supplies to Harry during the Holidays. Draco was glad that he could brew at a fifth year level or any hope of secrecy would be destroyed. But he didn't believe that the muggles would leave Harry alone, he was afraid that at the beginning of the next year Harry would be in an even worse condition.

Draco wanted to tell his father, knowing his influence at the ministry, could keep Harry safe. Harry didn't want to put anyone at risk, after all the last person to try and interfere in Harry's life at the Dursley's had lost their job and had all sorts of trouble with the police, Vernon had a lot of people in his pockets, even though the rational thought that, Lucius was a fully trained wizard and had a lot more influence in both worlds than Vernon Dursley, was in the back of his mind, the fore front was filled with everything that could possibly happen to Draco and his family. So Harry refused and swore Draco to silence and until that vow was released he couldn't speak of Harry's home life.

During second year and the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry was alienated by the entire school as Slytherin's heir. He began to see through the headmaster's manipulations, after all the only reason he wasn't in Slytherin was because Hagrid and Ron had told him that only dark wizards went to that house. The headmaster had played on Harry's need for acceptance to manouvre him as you would a pawn. When the time came to face the monster in the chamber, Harry told the headmaster he had killed it, as it was obviously another test, in reality the basilisk was alive and well and could now hunt in the forbidden forest, Harry had befriended her and Draco had returned the diary to his father. Tom Riddle was gone from the school for now and Harry was adamant this was not his fight.

The years passed an Harry come to rely on Draco more than any other, Draco knew of all the abuse he had suffered through the years, the headmasters manipulations and how insecure Harry really felt. Draco was the only one who knew, that Harry didn't really care about the war, light, dark it didn't matter to Harry who won, neither cared for Harry as anything more than the boy-who-lived. Harry considered himself neutral, but Dumbledore kept forcing Harry into situations, by endangering other students, he pushed Harry into confrontations with Voldemort.

Draco was the one constant in Harry's life since Hogwarts started. Not even Ron and Hermione had always stayed on his side. Ron's jealousy often drove him away and Hermione's love for Ron often made her choose the red head of Harry. Draco did everything within his power to make Harry's life bearable sending potions home with Harry for the summer and sending extras during the holidays. He also helped Harry improve his potion brewing skills, in third year they began practicing magic and potions in the Chamber of Secrets, until Harry could easily pass his OWLs and he could brew a lot of his potions himself. Of course he didn't have anywhere to brew at Privet Drive, so Draco still needed to send potions in the summer.

During his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry Potter had been illegally entered into the tri-wizard tournament and forced to compete against three other competitors from Beauxbatons, Durmstrung and Hogwarts against dragons, merpeople and the black lake and a maze filled with creatures. But when he got to the end thinking it was all over he and the other Hogwarts champion were transported via portkey to a grave yard where Cedric was killed and Harry had been forced to participate in a ritual to revive the wraith Voldemort to a coporeal body.

It was July 31st, Harry's fifteenth birthday and he was contemplating a letter he had received the week before,

_Chimera,_

_How are you? I've included the skelegrow, bruise balm and healing potions that you asked for, but please Chimera, let me tell my father, he will get you away from those horrible muggles, before they kill you. You and I both know that they will. You know I never beg, but I can't lose you, you are the only one who sees past my family name and house. _

_Please Chimera,_

_Serpens._

Harry had known for a long time that his 'friends' Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were spying on him for Dumbledore, that Dumbledore had paid Ron to befriend him on the train, Dumbledore had manipulated his entire life, unfortunately he needed to keep up the facade of Golden Boy/Hero for a little while longer yet.

As the days passed, Harry's life continued in the usual routine of summer, endless chores that he had no hope of completing to the Dursley's satisfaction, little food and beatings for anything and everything that he could be blamed for.

It was an early evening at the beginning of August Harry was forced to reevaluate his choices, he had been at the park avoiding Dudley and his gang, when they confronted him, he got away, but while making his way home he had been attacked by Dementors, guardians of the wizard prison Azkaban, as they attacked he noticed his cousin had followed him and was facing the dementor's kiss, making the split second decision Harry cast _Expecto Pratronum_ the Protronus charm chasing the foul creatures away. His cousin was a horrible person, but nobody deserved to have their soul sucked out.

It wasn't until they arrived back at Privet drive that everything went to Hell, his Uncle blamed him for the attack and after receiving two messages from the Improper Use of Magic office for underage wizardry, the first expelling him from Hogwarts and the second rescinding that decision and placing him on trial. As his Uncle become aware of what happened he reacted in his usual manner, with a thrashing. However this time was worse than ever before and Harry knew he had to get a letter to Serpens or he was dead.

Writing his letter on parchment, he barely noticed the blood dripping onto the page, Hedwig hooted concernedly from her locked cage in the corner. Using his limited wandless magic ability he unlocked Hedwig's cage, attached the letter and sent her off. Hopefully the letter would reach him in time, if not at least Hedwig was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco was worried, his father had just informed him that Harry Potter had received an expulsion for using magic. Draco knew what Harry's family was like, and thought expulsion was the least of Harry's worries, he decided he would send twice as many potions this week and went to work in the Manor's potion lab. Draco had cared for Harry since he first saw him on the train and worried for him for just as long, he couldn't believe that this small, underfed child was the saviour wizarding world. When he had learned the truth, he was horrified and wanted Harry to tell his father, but Harry had been a step ahead demanding a wizard's oath that he would never tell without Harry's permission. So for the last four years Draco and Harry had met in secret, cultivating a deep friendship ignoring the historical enmity of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He coined Chimera for Harry when he had learned that he should have been in Slytherin and they used this moniker to avoid detection if their mail was intercepted. The two boys were as close as any siblings.

Draco had just finished a skin repair potion and was taking a short break before beginning the bruise balm when he noticed Hedwig flying towards the solarium where he was resting, when she swooped into the window he noticed the blood on her wingtips and on her missive, he felt his heart freeze. His only thought, not Harry, he quickly grabbed the letter dismayed at the bluntness of it before running to his father.

Lucius Malfoy was currently to be found in the library discussing plans with his Lord. When his son knocked and entered, tears in his eyes. Lucius was horrified at his sons lack of propriety and concerned for what could cause tears in the Slytherin 'Ice' Prince.

Draco quickly offered an apology to his father and the Dark Lord, but emphasized the importance of his interruption.

"Forgive me Father, for not divulging this sooner unfortunately I was under oath not to reveal what I knew. It may surprise you to know that I have corresponded with Harry Potter since first year and despite outward appearances we are actually close friends." Lucius was dumbfounded. Never would he have imagined that Draco was friends with Harry Potter, the two boys played the part of enemies well.

Draco turned to Lord Voldemort, "It may interest you to know my Lord that Harry has no intention of fighting in this war and cares not about the victor, infact Harry just wants to survive," Draco knew he needed to get his point across quickly and decided to give his father, the letter from Harry.

Lucius read the letter;

_Serpens,_

_Tell Silver; it has happened._

_Look after Hedwig for me_

_Sorry,_

_Chimera_

The letter was short, nearly illegible and splattered with what looked to be blood. Lucius was working overtime to understand, before asking Draco"

"Tell Silver, who does that mean?"

"It means you father. It means he ended my oath, it also means his _family_" Draco filled the word with venom "have tried to kill him, again" this shocked the two men beyond belief

"Please father we need to go to him, I am his only friend," Lucius turned to his Lord,

"If he withdraws from the war, I see no reason, not to go to him" Voldemort replied "but you will need me as you may not be able to enter the blood wards. Draco do you know the address?"

"Yes my lord, Number four Privet Drive, Surrey." with that Lucius grabbed Draco and their was two pops of apparition.

The arrived in Privet Drive outside the bloodwards, Voldemort tested the bloodwards before tearing through them

"The wards were so weak, barely there at all" Voldemort commented quietly, as if to himself.

They quickly entered the house, while Voldemort and his father entertained Harry's relatives, Draco knew that Harry's room was the one with all the locks on the door, he used _alohomora_ to unlock the door, before entering the room. When the door swung open he was horrified, the room looked as though it was painted red and brown, so much blood had dried to the walls. In the corner of the room Draco saw Harry curled in on himself covered in his own blood, his arms and legs bent at strange angles.

"Oh Merlin" Draco thought Harry might already be dead, but when he checked to see if Harry was still breathing, he noticed the small shallow breaths. This was beyond anything Draco could heal, he raced down the stairs. Happy to notice the screams coming from the Dursley's but much too worried to revel in their pain.

"Father, I need help, he's too badly injured for me to attend myself."

Lucius turned to Voldemort

"Time to finish up then," Lucius said "_Avada Kedavra" _Petunia Dursley dropped dead

Voldemort did the same with the two whales, Vernon and Dudley. The two men then followed Draco up the stairs, to Harry Potter.

Now both Voldemort and Lucius had seen and done terrible things in their time, torture and death, were part of war afterall, but both were horrified at the state in which they found young Harry Potter.

With a quick wave of his wand Lucius cast a diagnositc spell, parchement flew out of the end of his wand.

_Name: Henry James Potter_

_Temperature: 107°F / 41.67°C_

_Injuries: _

_punctured left lung_

_sprained wrists_

_bruises covering 2/3 of body_

_innumerable cuts and welts_

_burns _

_broken bones _

_left ankle_

_left wrist_

_fingers right hand_

_fingers left hand_

_right shoulder_

_seven ribs _

_fractured skull_

_dehydration_

_starvation_

_malnutrition_

"He should be dead, only his magic is keeping him alive at this point," Lucius was dismayed by the injuries Harry had sustained.

"I'll put him in stasis, and we'll transfer him to your manor, he needs better treatment than any of us can provide" Voldemort looked down at the boy who many claimed would destroy him. The boy was so small but, he was also powerful.

"_Acedia Medicae" _ Voldemort cast a stasis spell on Harry to prevent his condition from worsening. Before the four of them apparated back to Malfoy Manor, it took a moment while Harry was keyed into the wards by Lucius.

Lucius took Harry to a guest room, and called a house elf, "Bibble"

"Master called, what can Bibble do for master?"

"Can you find Mistress Narcissa and tell her we have a medical emergency in the gold room."

"Bibble will do" with a pop the little elf left, Lucius set to work with cleaning Harry's wounds, he was not quite done when Narcissa knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Lucuis Bibble told me that you need my expertise" before they had married Narcissa had been a healer at St. Mungos and she still volunteered their as well as attend to the injuries and illnesses amongst the death eaters.

"Yes, Cissa, this is Harry Potter he has received extensive injuries at the hand of his relatives", he pointed to the parchment by the bed "that is a current diagnostic, Draco will be bringing up as many potions as he can find."

"Oh dear, the poor boy" Cissa often came off as a cold, uncaring, but in reality it was a facade, a part of the pure-blood ettiquett training.

A/N:

Acedia Medicae: medical stasis spell.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So this is a revised version of chapter 3, much more complete and considerably longer, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and i hope you enjoy this latest update of "Chimera"

The Malfoys worked together to stabilise Harry, it was three hours before they were sure that he would survive and they could begin working on his less serious injuries. Draco had fire-called Severus since they had needed more potions then Draco curently had prepared. When Severus arrived he was shocked at Harry's conditon and felt as though he had let the boy down by not seeing past the image of his father after all he was still his mother's son.

By the second day of his treatment, Harry was still unconcious but most of his broken bones had been healed and the burns and bruises were beginning to fade. They had been spelling potions into his stomach as he couldn't swallow them. The Malfoy's, Severus and Voldemort took turns sitting vigil, waiting for Harry to awaken.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had been informed of the Dursley's death and was now looking for Harry. He called a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, the Order met at Twelve Grimauld Place, a home belonging to the Black family, Dumbledore spoke to the group, "Harry Potter is missing and his relatives have been murdered, I suspect that Voldemort and his Death Eaters have taken young Harry," many of the order members flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"But Albus," Minerva McGonagall replied, "you told us the blood wards would protect Harry from harm," several other order members nodded their heads agreeing with Minerva.

"And he was, my dear Professor, unfortunately, Voldmort used Harry's blood during his ressurection, he gained Lily's protection and could therefore enter the bloodwards without intereference as they were based on Lily and Harry's blood. This was an unfortunate oversight on my part." Dumbledore answered her.

"You promised me that my Godson was safe and now you tell me he is missing and if he was taken by Voldemort, how would he still be alive." this from a now angry Sirius.

"We will find him Sirius" promised Molly Weasley.

"If the boy where dead, Voldemort would be revelling in his victory" this from Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Those members of the Order present were given tasks to undertake, in searching for Harry and the meeting was adjourned. After everyone had left and Sirius had gone upstairs to attend to Buckbeak, Dumbledore mumbled to himself, "Where are you, Harry Potter?"

At Malfoy Manor, Harry was beginning to stir, he had now been unconcious for four days and most of his injuries were healed, he would need potions for several years to treat the malnutriton but he was in better shape than he had been in a long time. Beside Harry's bed was Draco, Draco had rarely left Harry's side except when one of the adults forced him too, he had however talked to his father and expressed his wish to have Harry brought into the Malfoy family as his brother. Narcissa and Lucius had agreed as they too had come too care for the small boy, they could see how Draco loved Harry and they could see the changes this had wrought in their son.

It was easy enough for Lucius to gain custody of Harry after all Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and Narcissa had been born a Black and as the oldest of the three sisters^, with Sirius an escaped convict and Regulus dead, Narcissa was the next closest relative in the wizarding world. That is not to say that the large bribe paid to the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had not helped. Now all that was needed was Harry's signature and he would be a Malfoy and could, if he chose, be blood adopted. Harry would however retain his Potter inheritance as he was the last from the Ancient and Noble House.

In the end Harry had chosen to be partially blood adopted instead of replacing Lily and James Potter as his parents they added the Malfoy-Black blood, this led to the changes being less dramatic however his looks took on those of the darker Blacks, like Bellatrix, Regulus and Sirius. Harry decided to change his name to Hydrus James Potter-Malfoy, he kept his middle name to honor the memory of his birth father. But he thought it was time for the-boy-who-lived Harry Potter to fade into obscurity, and to live his life free of harrassment he had to let go of his ties as Harry Potter, what few ties there were.

One day as he was sitting in the gardens of Malfoy Manor, basking in the morning sun, Hydrus was approached by Lord Voldemort,

"Hydrus you are looking well" Voldemort commented for indeed Hydrus while still small was beginning to look as healthy as his new older brother.

"I am feeling well, my lord" while Hydrus did not follow Voldemort, his adoptive parents did and they had asked him to show Lord Voldemort respect.

"Come now Hydrus, I am not your lord, you may call me Voldemort and I will not take offence"

"Yes, Voldemort" Hydrus replied.

"Now, your mother spoke to me about your curse scar, apparently it has not healed as it should and can not be hidden with a glammour."

"That is true, Lord Voldemort"

"I suspect I may have accidently done something all those years ago when I attacked you and the Potters, if you allow I may see if this is correct."

"Of course"

Voldemort reached out with his magic feeling for the connection between him and young Hydrus, _there_, it was as he suspected Hydrus was his final Horcrux, it would need to be moved to a more stable container, living beings were not meant to house other souls as he had learned from his familiar Nagini, she had gone mad with the addition of his soul fragment.

"Hydrus you carry a piece of my soul, if it is removed I suspect your scar will heal leaving you unblemished."

"When can it be removed?"

"The ritual to transfer the soul piece will take some preperation and a lot of energy from both you and I, perhaps in a fortnight. When you have regained more of your strength" Voldemort looked at the young man who had been through so much, "after it is removed, we will announce your leanings and if you allow an interview, many light and neutral families will consider changing sides or becoming neutral hopefully ending this dreaded war and the manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore."

Hydrus had learned during his recovery, that while Voldmort was dark, he was not evil as portrayed by Dumbledore and the light, when he had regained his body, he had been temporarily insane, a side effect of being a wraith for thriteen years. Since he had regained his sanity Voldemort had shown that his ideals for the wizarding world where not evil or even self-serving, he didn't want to kill all muggleborns or muggles, he merely thought that more precautions should be taken to protect the wizarding world from the fear of the muggles and future persecution.

After his life at the Dursley's Hydrus could only agree that some muggles should not raise magical children. If Voldemort succeeded he would establish a family services department in the Ministry of Magic, which would include a magical children's services and a magical orphanage. This would prevent children like Hydrus being removed from the wizarding world, children could be adopted by families in the magical world and would learn of their heritage and gift of magic before attending Hogwarts. There was also plans to establish a day school for younger children which would allow interaction with other magical children before Hogwarts.

Families would be contacted when the child had their first bout of accidental magic rather than on their eleventh birthday, which could leave as little as a month, before the child would be sent to Hogwarts. But there were other plans too, which included equality for all sentient beings, Voldemort spoke to Hydrus about the founders providing schooling not just for wizards and witches but for all magical beings and about all magic, after all it was the intent that made magic evil not whether it was light or dark. Voldemort used the example of Hydrus surviving the killing curse, his mother's sacrifice was a form of blood magic, and therefore was considered dark and evil by the general population but without it Hydrus would have died on that Halloween night.

Voldemort and the Malfoy's had given Hydrus much too think about and although he was determined not to fight in the war, he had decided to give his support to the so called dark faction, as he believed they would do much good in the world.

The day arrived when Lord Voldemort would remove the soul fragment from Hydrus, the ritual was a success and Hydrus was now free of the last identifying mark of Harry Potter. He no longer contained a piece of Voldmorts soul and the connection was gone. Suprisingly he could still speak parseltongue, although they were unsure why as without a full heritage test from Gringotts, they could not assertain, if the potter line had intermarried one of the Slytherin lines or even if Lily Evans was decended from squibs. Hydrus did not care, as he could now enjoy the relative anonymity of being the younger Malfoy son rather than the world famous Harry Potter, Lucius and Narcissa had begun teaching him Ancient Runes and had helped him with his potions as he had decided to test into this class and drop divination, he was now set on becoming a Healer when he graduated.

Draco and Hydrus spent the last days of summer as happy as they had ever been, no longer would they have to hide their friendship, as Hydrus was returning to Hogwarts with his new name, he had sent a letter to the Sorting Hat and the board of Governor's to be resorted, and he had received a reply through his father, that he would be last student sorted in the new school year. Draco and Hydrus had decided to make a show of his arrival at Hogwarts and he would look everypart the Slytherin Prince. Draco and Hydrus where going to wait behind the doors of the Great Hall for his name to be called, not by McGonagall, but by the Sorting Hat himself.

Finally it was September first, Hydrus and Draco along with Lucius and Narcissa had apparated to platform 9 and ¾. The platform was covered in students and families saying goodbye for the new term. After saying goodbye to their parents and a hug from Narcissa, Draco and Hydrus boarded the Hogwarts Express and waited for the rest of the Slytherins to join them. Hydrus had decided against telling Ron and Hermione who he was, for now he was a transfer student and distant relation to the Mafoy's. As the clock chimed eleven, and the train left the station, Hydrus and Draco were joined by Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Hydrus had met each of the Slytherins during the break and they were the only ones, other than Severus Snape at Hogwarts who new Hydrus Malfoy was once Harry Potter.

Suprisingly the Slytherins hadn't crossed paths with the Gryffindors at all, although several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had ducked into say hello, to one or another of the Slytherins. When the train pulled into Hogsmede station Draco, Hydrus, Theo and Blaise hopped into one of the last remaining carriages to head up to the school, Hydrus could clearly see the grey, skeletal horse, pulling the carriage, as he had never seen one of these before he asked Draco what it was.

Draco replied "they are Thestrals, also known as Nightmares*, they are supposedly a dark creature and can only be seen by those people who have seen death."

"Oh," Hydrus replied, "can you see them?"

"Yes, for as long as I can remember," Draco answered, "My grandmother passed away when I was five, we were saying our goodbyes, mother and father didn't want me too see her die but she had asked to see me one last time, when she died, she was never the same after grandfather passed.**" Draco continued, answering Hydrus next question.

Before Hydrus could say anything they reached the front stairs of Hogwarts, Draco and Hydrus waited to the side while Blaise and Theo entered the Great Hall,

"Hopefully you can join as the Slytherin table Hydrus, good luck" Blaise spoke as both he and theo wandered in.

"Dray, I'm nervous" Hydrus was beginning to feel anxious, what if the sorting hat didn't want him in Slytherin anymore, he didn't think he would fare well in Gryffindor, not anymore, but he couldn't help the irony, four years ago, he ahd begged the hat to sort him anywhere but Slytherin and now he was going to beg, if he had to, for the hat to sort him into the snake's den.

"Don't worry Hydrus, your my Chimera, you belong in Slytherin with us snakes and you know it" the boys could dimly here the clapping as each child was sorted, they pushed the door open lightly and stepped into the hall, standing in the shadows to avoid being seen, they watched the staff and students, the new defence teacher stood out in her bright pink cardigan, a colour not suited to her toad-like visage. Finally the last of the first years was being sorted, a young girl with blonde hair that fluttered around her face in a short pixie-cut, when the Hat called, **"Ravenclaw" **as Dumbledore went to stand, the Hat spoke to the assmbled students,

"we have one last student to sort, Hydrus Potter-Malfoy" the Sorting Hat called, many of the students looked around in confusion, Dumbledore in annoyance, the Slytherins who knew were smirking and some excited, many wondered who he was, while others were beginning to connect Harry Potter and Hydrus Potter-Malfoy.

Draco went to sit with the Slytherins while Hydrus made his way towards the sorting hat,

"Well what are you waiting for pop me on," the hat spoke to Hydrus, he picked up the hat and put it on his head. The hat slid over his eyes just as it had in his first year and the hall was suddenly dark and quiet until he could here nothing but the hat's muttered comments in his mind,

_Well Mr Malfoy, while still courageous and brave, you are no longer so reckless, your brother has had a good influence on you, so Gryffindor is out, you are loyal and hard-working but it is not given freely nor easily, so no Hufflepuff and you would be bored in Ravenclaw, so will you argue with me this time, or should I send you where you always belonged _ the Hat mused quietly

_Please, send me home, where I should always have been_ Hydrus told the Hat

_Very well than..._**"Slytherin."**


	4. Chapter 4

This ending is rushed as I have los the inspiration for this story. I might come back an rewrite it eventually but for now the ending is jusrect lame. You may need to reread chapter 3 as I updated it and made it longer if you haven't read the rewritten version.

The Slytherin table cheered for their newest housemate, Draco was amongst the loudest, finally he could support his brother in public rather than in secret. Hydrus felt like he was finally where he belonged. He never quite felt at home amongst the lions of Gryffindor. Meanwhile Dumbledore was furious, somehow Harry had escaped his grasp and how had he come to be with the Malfoys?

Dumbledore knew that this would be a major blow to the lightside and therefore to him as the leader of the light.

Hydrus had never been happier than when he was resorted into Slytherin, he finally felt welcome, he finished his years at hogwarts with excellent grades and was able to begin an internship at St Mungo's as a junior Healer after graduation, true to his word Hydrus withdrew from the war claiming neutrality this made many of the light families question Dumbledore and his motives, many became neutral also choosing to resign from the conflict, several families even swapped alliegances completely. In less than a year Voldemort had won control of the ministry and of Hogwarts School. Dumbledore was killed during Hydrus' fifth year and Severus Snape was declared Headmaster, with Lucius taking on the day-to-day running of the Ministry.

After graduation Hydrus married Tracy Dav is, they had several children; James, Lily and Lucian. They spent many happy days on the Malfoy estates with their grandparents and their cousins, Scorpius and Phoenix, Draco having married Astoria Greengrass after she graduated two years after the Malfoy brothers. Many changes occurred in the wizarding world, but much remained the same. Magical orphanages and Day schools were opened by the ministry and a new department of magical children's welfare was established. Blood status became less prejudiced as children were introduced to the wizarding world with their first bout of accidental magic, or at the age of five, whichever happened first. Muggleborns became familiar with wizarding traditions and holidays and their families were charmed so they could not speak of the wizarding world. Because learning started earlier there was a significant increase in the results amongst the students of Hogwarts as the theory and certain subjects, like history, herbology and potions could be taught earlier.

Many people were happy, but small rebellions still persisted from some groups of people however the wizarding world had entered a new era and peace would reign for many years.


End file.
